


Filthy Frat - Part 5

by DirtyKnots



Series: Filthy Frat Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex (of a sort), Blindfolds, Bottom Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, Felching, Food Sex, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Orgy, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anonymous said: Continuation on Filthy Frat? Maybe its alumni weekend and Derek, the frat president, hosts a dinner for the alumni. All frat brothers under the table sucking cock as the alumni eats. With Derek himself the dessert (aka the alumni gangbang him) and his fraternity watches thier president fulfill hid responsibilities.





	Filthy Frat - Part 5

Derek does one last check on dinner before the alumni arrive, pleased with how it all turned out. It's their annual Fratgiving (like friendsgiving, but so much better). The table is set, just enough space left for him to climb up and get in position, the brothers who are participating are ready, naked and lubed and holding the remaining dishes to place once Derek is laid out. 

Stiles had helped open him up earlier, nimble fingers coated in butter and olive oil, slicking him up and stretching him out. Even now he can feel the trickle from the excess leaking out of him as he climbs up onto the table, carefully laying back, feet propped into special stirrups they installed so his ass is right near the edge of the table. Derek lifts his hips when asked, resettling once the tray of mashed potatoes has been settled beneath him. His cock spears up hard, even as one of his frat brothers puddles warm cranberry sauce over his lap. Once it's all settled, the brothers all crawl under the table, taking their spots in front of each of the chairs, to await the alumni. 

It's not long at all before the front door opens and the chatter from the men reaches their ears, all of them getting more excited now that it's finally about to happen. Derek thinks nobody is probably as excited as he is though, knowing what he knows from witnessing past presidents on this table. He can't wait to have the attention of each of the alumni on him. 

Derek and the boys are blindfolded by Gael, the first alumni in the room, and it just heightens the excitement, not knowing who's touching him, who is sitting in each seat. Derek gives himself over to the sensations and sounds, the soft slurping of his frat brothers as they suck on the alumni's cocks, groans as the men come and piss into waiting mouths, fingers trailing across his skin as food is grabbed, the occasional stroking of his shaft, his cock leaking pre steadily into the cranberry and mashed potatoes beneath him.

Derek gasps the first time a finger trails up his cleft and slides inside of him, feeling the sticky warmth of potatoes being pushed inside of him. He does his best not to move too much, just subtly shifting his legs open more to better the angle. He can't help but shift down into the thrusts when one finger becomes two and then three, when hands slide across his skin, grope at his crotch, pinch his nipples. He isn't sure how long he's on the table, being teased and toyed with, before the first cock slides into him. He's been on edge long enough that he nearly whites out as he's stuffed full of cock, his own cock pulsing so hard his come splatters up his chest. 

Derek loses himself after that, feeling cock after cock fill him up, his body twitching through aftershocks and come continuing to dribble out of him, even after his cock goes soft. He feels filthy, covered in come and sweat and food, and he loves every second of it, arching into the thrusts. He's sure all of the alumni have had at least one round with him, maybe two, but he still whimpers when the last cock leaves him and another doesn't take its place. He feels loose, his hole dripping come.

The mouth that's suddenly on him provides soothing pressure, cool sweeps of a tongue over his sensitive and puffy rim. He can't help but bear down when whoever's eating him out sucks on the abused flesh, pushing come out into a waiting mouth. It must be what they were waiting for, because the person draws their mouth back, slides naked skin over his body and pulls his chin down, opening his mouth to share a come filled dirty kiss. It's a mouth he's intimately familiar with and he slips the blindfold off as he feels the man's cock slide inside of him.

It's the first time he's let Stiles fuck him, both of them usually more than happy to have it the other way, but it feels so good now to feel his boyfriend fill him up here in front of the frat, to show how happy they are to be a part of this all. It's softer than the alumni had been with him, the room fuzzing out around them as Stiles thrusts, his hips shifting until he hits the right spot and Derek's head flies back on a moan, his body writhing. Stiles strokes him back to hardness, coaxes one last orgasm from him as his own thrusts speed up, the table shaking beneath them before he cries out, cock twitching as it fills Derek up one last time. They collapse together while the rest of the guys start moving around them, cleaning. Derek hears the alumni thanking him for a successful dinner, but he's too fucked out to pay much attention. He'll have to see if anyone managed to record it so he can see for himself later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
